boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Channel 2 (Israel)
Channel 2 ( - Arutz Shtaim), also called "The Second Channel" (הערוץ השני - HaArutz HaSheni) was an Israeli commercial television channel. Its production studios are located in Neve Ilan, near Jerusalem. History The idea of a second television channel in Israel was first mooted in 1978 when the Israeli government set up a special committee headed by Haim Kovarsky (he) to explore the establishment of a second channel that would not be under supervision of the Israel Broadcasting Authority (IBA) and would be financed by advertising, however the idea of commercial television was rejected by the National Religious Party (NRP), which was part of the ruling coalition at that time. On 23 October 1986, Amnon Rubinstein, the then Minister of Communications, ordered the start of "experimental transmissions" on a second channel, claiming that unless these transmissions had started, the frequencies would have been used by TV networks in neighbouring countries. The first transmissions were aired on UHF channel 21 from Mount Eitanim transmission tower situated on the hills west of Jerusalem. These transmissions, which initially included 2–3 hours of video clips every evening originating from a private TV studio in Jerusalem, expanded gradually to include a full program lineup. At that time the IBA was legally responsible for the channel, but it actually saw it as unexpected competition, tried to prevent its inauguration, and was reluctant to take responsibility for its broadcasts. In 1986 the Knesset started discussing the law forming the Second Israeli Broadcasting Authority, and in 1990, the Knesset passed a law that paved the way for the establishment of commercial television in Israel. The goal was to enhance pluralism and create competition. Channel 2 began broadcasting on 4 November 1993. Three concessionaires were chosen: Keshet, Telad and Reshet. In 2005, the Ministry of Communications announced that two concessionaires would receive broadcasting contracts for the following decade. Of the four competitors (the fourth being Kan), Keshet and Reshet were chosen. Telad, which lost the bid, stopped broadcasting on Channel 2 in October 2005. Keshet and Reshet broadcast 4 days a week, rotating every two years. In 2011, Channel 2 installed a new digital system to preserve news content that was stored on aging videotapes and manage its archive library. Broadcasters The broadcasts of Channel 2 are controlled by the Second Authority for Television and Radio. The channel currently has two concessionaires: Keshet and Reshet. Other content providers for Channel 2 include the Israeli News Company and Israeli Educational Television. The latter has been broadcasting its programs on the channel in the afternoon since 1995. On 1 November 2017, both Keshet and Reshet became two separate channels. Channel 2, also identified under "22" in both cable and satellite ("Yes - DBS Israel") receivers disappeared and all three commercial channels (including "Channel 10 - now with a new logo showing the Hebrew word "Esser" ( ten in English) ") moved to new positions on the STBs' : Keshet is now on channel 12, Reshet is on channel 13 and Channel 10 moved to channel 14. Also new from November 2017 - all three channels are available in a High Definition version under their renewed licenses ( for the time being only via cable and DTH Yes). Currently broadcast by Channel 2 Channel 2 productions * Channel 2 prime time news (1993–present) – currently hosted by Yonit Levi * Uvda (1993–present) – an investigative television program hosted by Ilana Dayan (broadcast on Telad and Keshet) * Meet the Press (1996–present) – a weekly television news/interview program hosted by Dana Weiss * Eretz Nehederet (2003–present) – a satirical entertainment show, featuring satirical references to current affairs of the past week through parodies of the people involved, as well as the thoughts of recurring characters. It is one of the most watched and influential shows on Israeli TV. It features a regular cast of comedians and actors, such as Eyal Kitzis, Tal Friedman, Mariano Idelman, Eli Finish, Orna Banai, Alma Zak, Dov Navon, Assi Cohen, Yuval Samo, Maor Cohen and Shani Cohen. (broadcast on Keshet) * Ha-Olam Ha'Boker (2006–present) – morning show hosted by Avri Gilad and Hila Korach (broadcast on Reshet) * Monit Hakesef (2007–present) – the Israeli version of Cash Cab, presented by Ido Rozenblum * HaAh HaGadol (2008–present) – the Israeli version of Big Brother, hosted by Erez Tal and Assi Azar (broadcast on Keshet) * HaMerotz LaMillion (2009–present) – Israeli version of the popular U.S. reality television game show The Amazing Race * Matzav Ha'Uma (2010–2015) – a satirical entertainment show hosted by Lior Shline (broadcast on Reshet until 2015 and continue in Channel 10) * The Voice Israel (2012–present) – reality television show searching for talented new vocalists; hosted by Micheal Aloni (broadcast on Reshet) * HaKokhav HaBa (2013–present) – reality television show searching for talented new vocalists, hosted by Assi Azar (broadcast on Keshet) * Raid the Cage (2013–2014) – a game show hosted by Avi Kushnir (broadcast on Reshet) * The X Factor Israel (2013–present): reality television show searching for talented new vocalists; hosted by Bar Refaeli (broadcast on Reshet) Imported TV shows * Everybody Loves Raymond (repeats only) * MasterChef Australia (2011–present) * Sex and the City (repeats only) * The Voice (2011–present) Formerly broadcast by Channel 2 Channel 2 productions Entertainment programs * Ha-Olam Ha'Erev (1990–1993) * Hahamishia Hakamerit (1993–1997) – a weekly Israeli satirical sketch comedy program whose often surreal skits were characterized by a satirical point of view which did not spare the audience sensitive subjects such as politics, national security, the Holocaust and sex * Fisfusim (1994–2008) * Ha-Comedy Store (1994–1997) – a weekly entertainment program which consisted of different short nonsense-style skits * Reshut HaBidur / Rishon Babidur (1994–2004) – talk show hosted by Dudu Topaz * Zehu Ze Hai (1995–1998) – a weekly entertainment program which consisted of several short sketches * Chartzufim (1996–1999) – an Israeli political satire television programme in the vein of Britain's Spitting Image * Parpar Layla (1997–2000) * Chalomot BeHakitzis (1998–2001) * Rak Beyisrael (1998–2003) * Shidurey HaMahapecha (2002) * Mishak Makhur (2004–2006) – a comedy panel show * Heichal Ha-Tarbut (2005–2006) * Moadon Layla (2006–2007) – panel stand-up-like talk show Sitcoms * Itche (1994–1997) * Shemesh (1997–2004) * Shotetut (2002–2003) * Echad Ha'Am Echad (2003) * Ramzor (2008–2014) – a comedy drama dealing with relationship issues from the men's point of view. Three friends are each in a different phase of their relationships. The married man is standing on the red light and can't move a finger without the approval of his control freak wife. The one having a stable relationship is standing on the yellow area which means his girlfriend keeps the leash very close to her, and his relative freedom is only an illusion. The single guy is running free on the highway of one-night stands. Each one of them gives a different interpretation for the terms of relationships between men and women through several comic situations. The show features Adir Miller, Lior Halfon, Nir Levy and Yael Sharoni. (broadcast on Keshet) Reality and game shows * Let's Make a Deal (1994–1996) – the Israeli version of the popular U.S. game show * Lingo (1994–1996) – the Israeli version of the U.S. game show of the same name * The Price Is Right (1994) – the Israeli version of the popular U.S. game show * Wheel of Fortune (1994–2000) – the Israeli version of the popular U.S. game show * The Fortress (1998–1999) – the Israeli version of the popular French reality television game show Fort Boyard * Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (1999–2003) – the Israeli version of the popular U.S. game show * The Vault (2000–2007) * We Won't Stop Singing (2002–2005) * Kokhav Nolad (2003–2012) – reality television show searching for talented new vocalists; hosted by Zvika Hadar (broadcast on Keshet) * The Ambassador (2005–2006) * Nolad Lirkod (2005–2008) * Rokdim Im Kokhavim (2005–2012) – a reality television show featuring celebrities with professional dance partners competing in ballroom and Latin dances; hosted by Avi Kushnir and Hila Nachshon, who were replaced by Guy Zu-Aretz and Yarden Harel in the final series * The Successor (2006) – an Israeli competition show judged by mystifier Uri Geller. The show featured ten contestants competing to become the next great mentalist, to be determined by viewers voting by phone and online. The contestants performed their effects on celebrity guests each week. * 1 vs 100 (2007–2013): game show hosted by Avri Gilad TV series * Ramat Aviv Gimel (1995–2000) * Hafuch (1996–1998) * Kesef Katlani (1996–1999) * Florentine (1997–1998) * Tironoot (1998–2001) and its sequel Miluim (1998–2001) * Zinzana (1999–2005) * Ha-Burganim (2000–2004) * Bnot Brown (2002) * Ahava Me'ever Lapina (2003–2005) * Esti HaMekho'eret (2004–2006) * Ima'lle (2005–2008) * A Touch Away (2007) Current affairs shows * Live with Dan Shilon (1991–2000) * Rafi Reshef (1996–2001) * Pgisha Leylit (1996–2005) * Reshet Al Ha'Boker (1996–2006) * Shishi Va'Chetzi (1998–2003) * Yair Lapid (2000–2007) * Bulldozer (2004–2007) * Shomer Masach (2005) Youth shows * Yom Yoman (1991–1993) * Boker Shel Keif (1993–1995) * Chalom Alieychem (1993–1998) * Disney Time (1993–2002) * Joseph the Marrator (1994–1995) * Michal's Carnival (1995–1997) * Hachaverim shel Barney (1997–1999) * Shoko Telad (1997–2002) * Bravo (1998–2002) * Ha-Sodot Shel Kineret (1998–1999) * Mishpacha VaChetzi (1998–2001) * Stagadam (1998–1999) * Od Mishpacha VaChetzi (2008–2009) Imported TV shows Category:Channels Category:Channels in Israel Category:Noga Communications Category:OK KO!